Just Feathers and Gills
by Treskttn
Summary: The titans east visit and Aqualad has a chat with Raven, but will he be disappointed to hear what she actually thinks about? written for Aquaven11


**A/N Hey guys I dedicate this fanfic to Aquaven11 because I didn't even no about Aqualad and Raven until I read her fanfics you shud check them out =) any who Read and review then go read my other stories!! Also ignore my terrible grammar.**

**disclaimer- I do not own teen titans  
**

* * *

**Just Feathers and Gills**

A warm August day, Raven sat on the shore just outside of Titans Tower. The Titans East were visiting today and once again she wasn't prepared for the noise. Yes, _the noise:_ bickering, yelling, music, TV, video games, etc. She could _not _handle any more of that.

She watched as they all arrive. BumbleBee by air, Mas y Menos by, well, running of course. Speedy by a motorcycle similar to Robin's. And her favorite, the ever-so-handsome Aqualad, stepping right out of the water in front of Raven. She had always admired his good looks and charm, but would never admit that. He shook some of the water off and looked down at Raven who was, of course, wearing her usual cloak and leotard. She looked up at him having to squint because of the bright sun.

"I hadn't realized it was supposed to rain," she deadpanned, referring to Aqualad's shedding of the water onto her.

He smiled and reached down to help her up so she could come I with them. She looked at his hand then looked away coldly. He smiled a sly smile and said, "I hadn't realized it was gonna be cold and dry around here either, but I guess I'm not a weather man." Then he sauntered into the tower to greet the others.

"Oooooooo, burned, need some aloe for that burn, Rae?" Speedy asked walking by, "Or ya' know, he could've helped water that burn down if you weren't so grouchy…"

"You boys are idiots," Bee said pulling Speedy and Mas y Menos into the tower with her, "Leave the girl alone, unless you wanna end up like BB last Christmas…"

* * *

After about an hour passed, Aqualad had been watching Raven outside, still he noticed no change in her posture as she meditated and no signs that she was coming in anytime soon. He then decides to go out and join her.

"Hey, what're ya' doin' out here?" He asked.

She opens one eye to peer at him and continues to finish her mantra, "-inthos, meditating, you?" she asks in a usual monotone.

"I just like the water," he stated taking a seat next to her and taking in the view of the water.

"Why aren't you in there?"

"I told you, I like water," he says sticking with his first excuse.

"We have sinks," she declared playfully.

"Then I guess I just like birds," he retorted, referring to her name.

"Robin's inside…"

"Then, I guess I just like blue birds…" he answered sliding closer.

"I'm not really a big fan of fish…"

"Then don't invite Beastboy out here."

"I wouldn't invite Beast Boy _anywhere…_"

"Touché. So, how's… everything?" he said trying to make small talk.

"Pointless…" (**a/n woooo!)** she said after careful consideration.

"Well, that's… depressing. OK so you don't like me, I get that. Beast Boy told me you just broke up with your boyfriend, but you don't have to be so curt with me. I'm just trying to help. Come inside, have some fun."

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"Then, at least say something non-depressing…"

"Quick: What do you put in a toaster?!"

"What?? Uhm, pop tarts!" He answered quickly.

She giggled a bit, "Pop tarts?" She raised one eyebrow, "You put pop tarts in a toaster?"

"Yes, but since when are we talking about pop tarts?!" He said laughing with her.

"We weren't," she replied calming down, "We were talking about toasters, you brought up pop tarts… Have you ever noticed that bread is called bread until you put it in a toaster? Then it's toast. But a bagel is always a bagel…" She monotones looking out onto the water.

"Well, that is just racist," he said laughing.

"Discrimination…" she muttered laughing with him.

"All right so… wow… I can not believe you…" He said looking her in the eye.

"What?" she asked with a small smile playing along her lips.

"You're always quiet. I always thought you were just thinking. Like thinking something intelligent. But, you have exceeded my expectations. No, you're not thinking of the quantum theory of physics, or even the square route of pie, you, my friend, are thinking of the rights of toast and bagels everywhere."

"All right, fine, mister _I can talk to fish_, what do you think about?"

"People…"

"Like?"

"You…"

"Oh yeah, and what about me?"

"You're smart, you're beautiful, funny, and at the same time you're sarcastic, cold, witty, and now you are slightly whimsical…"

She laughs, "Oh really?"

"Really."

"And you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you should kiss me…"

So he did. A short chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. And they sat, outside by the shore, enjoying each others company.

* * *

**A/N just a short one shot review please!!! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
